Customer replaceable units (CRUs) have provided a convenient and simple way of replacing appliances such as disk drives in servers, RAID devices, etc. Drives, such as hot spares, mirror drives in a RAID unit, or any type of replacement drive can be easily removed or replaced using CRU devices. Disk drives can be plugged and unplugged from the chassis of RAID units, servers, computers, etc. with cables having connectors that connect to the back of the unit. Hence, the CRUs are a practical and convenient way to replace appliances, such as disk drives, that are utilized in the computer and electronics industry.